Transformers Huminated: Total Meltdown
by TheWeasel027
Summary: A bio-engineering genius experiments with some bad chemicals and accidentally transforms himself into Meltdown, whose corrosive touch can melt anything—including the Humanformer Autobots!
1. Wrestling

"Well we still need to learn more about the customs of this city," Optimus Prime told his fellow Autobots, "And the best way to do that is to look and listen to everything that goes on. And the best way to do _that_ is with this two-dimensional holographic device." Optimus motioned to the rectangular screen behind him.

"I believe it's called a 'tell-a-vision,'" Prowl corrected.

"Thank you Prowl. Now let's watch some tell-a-vision," Optimus cheered. Prowl picked up the remote control and pressed the "on" switch. A news reel of two racecars combusting with the drives, covered in flames, running onto the road.

"That," Bulkhead stared slack jawed, "look like it hurt." Prowl nodded with the same gaping mouth expression and changed the channel. An image of a wrestling ring with a man standing at the center appeared on the screen.

"_Greetings ladies and gentlemen. Have you ever dreamed of being better? Thinner? Faster? How about stronger? Well, my name is Prometheus Black, and I'm here to tell you that you're dreams can become reality!"_ the man said to the cheering audience, _"Just look at these poor losers!"_ A large computer screen displayed a man and a woman; both were old, fat, and dirty.

"_And thanks to my bio-tech, just look at what happened to them a mere two weeks later!"_ A new image appeared. The couple had been replaced by a man who was handsome and muscular and a woman who was now thin and beautiful.

"_And guess what! I can do the same thing for you! My bio-chemical makeover is safe, customizable to meet any and all your needs, and available to all!"_ The crowd cheered wildly. _"And if there are still any doubts as to the quality of my product, I've arranged for a wrestling match for your entertainment and to solidify my promises."_

"What kind of idiot would agree to this disgraceful display of some product?" Ratchet growled, "Who in the world would allow themselves to be part of some advertisement? Who I ask you?! Who?!"

"_Representing the 'normal people' I give you,"_ Black waved his hand to the cloaked figure in the corner, _"Bumblebee!"_ Bumblebee ripped off the sheet and threw it off the ring.

"_Hellooo Detroit!"_ he greeted his "fans" who were now booing. Bumblebee looked at "Coach" Sari who shrugged.

"That figures," Ratchet sighed.

"_And representing the future, the one; the only,"_ Black motioned to the opposite corner. A withered, bent-over, old man who was only as tall as Sari and had metallic pods attached to his back stepped out of the shadows. _"Cyrus, The Colossus, Rhodes!"_

"Is that supposed to be a person, or a monkey?" Bulkhead asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Prime answered.

**************************************************************************

"Good luck, and may the better man win," Black stepped out of the ring leaving Bumblebee and the tiny "Colossus" alone.

"Don't worry little guy," Bumblebee squatted down to come face to face with Rhodes, "I'll go easy on ya."

"Don't do me any favors. I don't plan on giving _you_ any," Cyrus growled. The pods on his back slammed down inside of him. His right arm wobbled and in an instant went from three inches thick to twelve and now reached the floor. The pods rose and slammed down again. Rhodes' other arm bulged with muscles followed by his torso. In two more injections, the steroids had turned the ninety pound Cyrus into the three hundred pound Colossus who was twice as tall as Bumblebee.

"Who's the little guy now?!" Rhodes roared.

"This is gonna hurt," Bumblebee sweated. Colossus picked up Bumblebee by the head and threw him at the ropes. The ropes launched Bumblebee back at Rhodes who punched him in the face. Bumblebee could feel his face go inward as he was slammed into the pole. He rubbed some blood off his nose.

"This is definitely gonna hurt," Bumblebee groaned.

****************************************************************************

"Yeah I'll have a cheese dog," Fanzone said. The vendor-bot spat out a plate with a steaming hotdog on it. "Ah yeah, that's the stuff."

"Would you like a condiment?" the machine asked.

"Yeah, I'll have some mustard," Fanzone answered.

"Please select your condiment."

"I just did."

"Please select your condiment."

"I said I want mustard."

"Please select your condiment."

"Mustard I said! Mustard you incompetent little—" Just then, mustard shot out of a small gun right into Fanzone's face.

"Would you like a napkin?" The vendor-bot shot napkins into the air like a machine-gun. Fanzone caught one while it was falling and wiped off his face.

"This is why I hate machines."

"I never could afford any of the more advanced machines," Prometheus Black entered the room and sat down next to Fanzone. He reached over to the bot and turned it off. "But other than that little malfunction, I'm sure you're enjoying the view?"

"Oh yeah, not to mention the VIP parking, hand and foot service, and coupon for free bio-tech makeover," Fanzone counted the accommodations on his fingers, "You wouldn't be trying to _influence_ the Detroit police force in anyway would you Mr. Black?"

"Captain I'm shocked and insulted by that accusation. All I want to do is present my product under the perfect conditions. Besides, I believe that you can help me."

"How so?"

"By allowing me to help you of course."

"What are you talking about?" Fanzone raised a brow.

"Picture this, my friend: a super-powered police force. No malfunctioning machines working only on logic and programming. Your men, with my bio-tech, could become the most powerful police force in the United States. The world even! It would render those illegal aliens, the Autobots, obsolete!"

"I don't really like those vigilantes, but that Optimus guy and his men have already been registered. Sides, they do a good job. Even if they destroyed the city."

"Exactly."

"Though they did help clean up."

"But! What if they were to go rogue? Think themselves above the law? You would need men like Colossus to stop them! Captain Fanzone, I implore you, my bio-tech is the future! And you would never need the likes of the Autobots again. The mere mention of your men would scare crooks out of their very pants. Imagine how much could be done with no scum mucking up your streets. You're agreement to upgrade your police force is the simplest and most beneficial thing you could do for this city." Fanzone looked back at the ring. Whether or not he wanted to believe it, Fanzone couldn't deny the results in front of him. Bumblebee, no matter what he did, couldn't even scratch Colossus.

"So," Prometheus dangled a pen and contract in front of his nose, "do we have a deal?"

************************************************************************

"Gah!" Bumblebee was once again knocked back into the pole. Sari held a bucket in front of his face. He spat some blood into the bucket. She gave him some water which he slurped eagerly.

"Come on Bee," Sari poured some leftover water on his face. It felt good to have the ice cold water run down his bruised face. Her key glowed blue and slid into his skin like a ghost. Bumblebee's bruises and cuts healed instantly.

"You can take this guy." She pushed him up and back into the ring. He wobbled side-to-side and shook his head.

"Which guy is him? The one in the middle or the two on either side?" he groaned.

"Just swing at all of 'em!" Sari gave him one last push. Bumblebee shook his head again and charged. He went around Rhodes and activated his glove-mounted stingers. He activated the motorized wheels on the bottom of his shoes and skated around Rhodes while stinging at him. Rhodes tried to hit the speedster but was too slow.

"Hold still shorty!" Colossus barked. Bumblebee skidded to a halt.

"'Shorty?' That's so wrong! I didn't make fun of your height when you were three feet tall!" Bumblebee shouted.

"I told you to hold STILL!" Rhodes reached over the ropes and grabbed a desk with his frying pan sized hand and slammed it down. Luckily Bumblebee managed to dodge it just in time.

"Why don't you make me?!" Bumblebee slid between Rhodes' legs and leapt onto his back. He jabbed the point of his stingers into Rhodes' throat and sent a strong bolt of electricity through his body. Colossus roared in pain then grabbed Bumblebee by the arm, lifted him over his head, and grabbed his foot. The pods on his back injected him with more steroids. Colossus grew twice as big. He then threw Bumblebee by his foot right out the window that was fifty feet away.

**************************************************************************

"Well Mr. Fanzone, I believe this proves my point. Bio-tech is the way of the future," Prometheus smiled. Colossus gave a glass-shattering roar and leapt into the audience. He splintered the chairs and cracked the concrete leaving a large crater with his landing then leapt through the wall.

"You might want to revise that last statement," Fanzone commented.


	2. Cuz I'm Short

"Can't… feel… everything…" Bumblebee groaned as he lay on a car's windshield that his fall had badly cracked. He tried to get up. A pain shot through his left arm. It must've been broken.

"I hope you like being a pancake, insect," Rhodes picked up a dumpster. Bumblebee managed to roll away just as the dumpster slammed down into the ground. A driver tried to stop his car, but the brakes were to slow, and his car stopped right in front of Colossus.

"Stupid CAR!" The driver ran out of the car as fast as he could as Rhodes slammed his television sized fists onto the roof three times. He yanked off the hood, pulled out the engine and threw it at Bumblebee like a basketball. Bumblebee once again managed to dodge.

"Bumblebee!" He looked around to see Sari running to him. "Hang on, I'll fix you up!" The distraction lasted long enough for Rhodes to grab Bumblebee's torso and slam him into a car. Rhodes picked up another car and prepared to smash Bumblebee into a pulp.

******************************************************************

Somehow, Bumblebee leapt away just as the car came crashing down.

"Stand and fight! What are ya?! Yellow?!" Rhodes taunted.

"Well duh!" Bumblebee retorted.

"Call off your gorilla!" Fanzone shook Black by his collar.

"It's not like he's got an off switch!"

Bumblebee couldn't move anymore. The pain was too intense. Rhodes picked up a truck and chucked it at Bumblebee. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the crushing pain. But it never came. He opened his eyes. The truck floated mere inches in front of him in a glowing purple field.

"Looks like you're in over your head again kid," Ratchet moved the truck away and let it fall safely to the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Bumblebee snapped.

"We've got bigger problems guys!" Prime interrupted.

"What? Bigger than me?"

"Bumblebee, what are you talking about?" Prime wondered. Rhodes charged.

"Time for the big guns!" Bulkhead slammed himself into Rhodes' gut and sent him flying backwards.

"Oh rub it in why don't ya?!"

"What? What did I say?" Bulkhead was distracted long enough for Rhodes to kick him off. He picked up Bulkhead's wrecking ball and smashed it down on a car's roof. The car alarm went off. The pods on Rhodes' back sparked and twittered. Rhodes gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in pain. Prowl saw it and launched his shuriken at the pods. Colossus fell to his knees and began to shrink back to his original size.

"Good thinking Prowl!" Optimus cheered. Prowl walked over to Bumblebee and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Next time use your head. Find your opponent's weakness and strike there."

"If you can reach it of course," Bulkhead poked Bumblebee in the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I get it. Cuz I'm short!"

"What? I'm just messin with ya little buddy."

"Why's it gotta be 'little buddy'? Why can't it just be 'buddy'?!"

"What's gotten into him?" Ratchet asked Bulkhead.

"Ah he's just sore cuz he came up a little _short_." Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Sari laughed while Bumblebee steamed.

"Now you're just doing it on purpose!"

*****************************************************************

"You know, this disaster could've ended in a lot less damage if your police force had been using my steroids," Black spoke to Fanzone.

"This disaster could've been avoided if _your_ crony _hadn't_ been using _your_ steroids!" Fanzone retorted.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'll make it nice and simple," Fanzone got in his face until their noses touched, "Not only am I not signing that contract; I'm getting the mayor to put you out of business. When I get through with you, you won't be able to sell toothpicks!"

"You can't do this to me!" Black grabbed Fanzone by the collar. Fanzone pushed him away.

"You might as well head over to your little lab and clear out," Fanzone walked away, "Cuz anything ya don't, we're gonna auction off!" Fanzone got in his car and drove off followed by several other police cars.

"This is not over," Black grimaced.

*********************************************************************

"No, no, no. the chemicals still aren't bonding properly," Black slammed his fist down on the table.

"If I can just—" he sighed, "Perhaps if I increase the acidity." Just then his computer opened a window and Porter C. Powell appeared.

"Prometheus," Powell greeted.

"Ah Mr. Powell, just the tycoon I wanted to see. I believe I'm reaching a breakthrough. I've discovered the cause of Rhodes' aggressive behavior and am currently trying to find a way around it. And I'm close. All I need is two more weeks," Black said.

"That's good news Prometheus, but unfortunately, I have some news of my own. Your investors are furious. They've decided to cut your funding. The prisons won't even give you test subjects anymore. What's worse is that the police are trying to trace where you got those chemicals. I doubt they'll be happy to hear about the illegal imports."

"Don't worry; I'll soon take care of all those little problems. If you'll just give me a few more days, I'll take care of the investors, money, and even those police investigations."

"I can't take that risk. I've already been discovered as a cohort of yours. The police are on their way."

"WHAT?!"

"It's the only way I could maintain my image."

"You can't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry Prometheus." Powell ended the transmission.

"THOSE FOOLS!" Black smacked away the bottles, viles, and flasks on the table. "I'll show them! They'll see that I'm better than that no talent _Sumdac_. Even if I have to take matters into my own hands." The chemicals mixed on the ground and melted through the floor. The fumes rose up and quickly filled the room.

"Gah! My eyes!" Black rubbed his eyes furiously. He looked at his hand. The flesh was starting to droop in flaps then melt.

"NOOO!" He ran out of the room but tripped. His foot had actually broken off and was now forming a puddle which melted through the floor. He stood up and gripped the door for balance.

"They'll pay for this. They'll all PAY!" He walked out while where his hand touched the door melted through…


	3. Meltdown

"Once again, I'd like to thank you both for coming here for the unveiling of my new police drones," Sumdac shook the hands of Fanzone and Mayor Edsel.

"Yeah yeah, let's go ahead and get this done with," Fanzone said.

"Yes of course. Ahem," Sumdac activated the large drone. "This police drone has been upgraded with better weapons, faster reaction time, and better recognition programming to prevent any problems like, uh, unfortunate accident with the captain's wife." Sumdac blushed while a vein in Fanzone's forehead bulged.

"Police drone engage target!" Sumdac pointed at the practice dummy with a large bulls-eye on its chest.

"E-En-Engaging target." The drone fired several rounds of bullets into the dummy until it was torn to shreds.

"Oh my," Sumdac gasped, "That wasn't supposed to happen." Then the drone aimed at Sumdac, Fanzone, and the mayor.

"TTTT-Targets acquired." Before the drone could fire at them, it exploded.

"Look out!" Fanzone pushed the mayor out of the way of some shrapnel. "_This_ is why I hate machines."

"I am so sorry. I don't know what went wrong!" Sumdac explained.

"Why don't you call us when you get those bug fixed?" Fanzone said. Then he and the mayor left.

"My-my regards to your wife captain!" Sumdac called. He put his head in his hands. "How could this have happened?" Sari walked over to the scrapheap that was once a police droid. She noticed that a piece of it had some green gunk on it.

"I'd better show Ratchet," she said.

****************************************************************

"_And just as the police broke into Black's underground lab, a 'muck monster' attacked,"_ the newscaster said, _"The monster's skin was found out to be a layer of acid constantly being secreted by whatever lay underneath. It also appears to be able to fire the acid at will. It got away with a few police droid casualties and some collateral damage. The monster would appear later to free the recently convicted Cyrus Rhodes from his cell._

"_When the police entered the facility, Black had apparently used the monster to destroy most of the equipment and any evidence. Black meanwhile remains to be found. In related news, Porter C. Powell, one of Black's investors and partner, had this to say:"_

"_I honestly had no idea that Prometheus was committing these crimes using my funding. As soon as I found out, I immediately alerted the police. I don't know where he is now, but I assure you all—"_

"I've got a bad feeling about that Powell character," Ratchet grumbled.

"I've got a feeling that we'll be seeing that muck-man again soon," Prime said.

"Ratchet," Sari ran in carrying a broken piece of metal with green goo on it, "I need you to look at something."

****************************************************************

"Yup, it's definitely sabotage," Ratchet looked at the metal with his telescopic eye piece. "But I've never seen a corrosive like this." He set the metal down. "I'd like to run a few more tests. It should only take a couple hours."

"That long?" Bumblebee moaned.

"His attention span is short too," Bulkhead whispered to Prowl.

"I heard that!"

"Apparently so is his fuse," Prowl responded.

"Oh, the ninja gets in a good one!" Bulkhead raised his hand which Prowl slapped in a high-five.

"Who knew he had it in him?" Ratchet chortled.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the strong, silent type? Emphasis on _silent_," Bumblebee frowned.

"Guys, you can mess with Bumblebee later," Sari interrupted (earning a "Hey!" from Bumblebee), "If someone's out to sabotage my dad, they might try to get him next!"

"Right, Autobots, roll out!" Prime ordered. Everybody jumped onto the Auto-Rover and were now en-route to Sumdac Tower.

******************************************************************

His platform boots clunked with each step. And with each step, a centimeter worth of floor was eaten away in smoke. It had been hard constructing this suit, but it would keep him from falling apart while not inhibiting his powers. He strutted to the reception desk.

"Do you have a reservation?" the reception-bot questioned.

"I do now," the man sputtered.

"Okay then, what's your name?"

"Call me Meltdown!" Acid seeped out of the cracks in his armor on his arms. Meltdown grabbed the robot by the face and held it tightly. The head slowly melted in his hand and dripped to the floor. He walked past the desk into the hallway. Two guards pointed their rifles at him. He calmly walked over and grabbed one of the guard's gun's barrel. It dripped through his fingers.

"Now gentlemen, I'm sure you don't want to get in my way," Meltdown sneered. The guards looked at each other. "Step _aside._" The guards obeyed and slowly moved to either side with their hands in the air. "You're both too kind." He walked into the elevator.

"Would you mind pressing the button for me?" Meltdown asked a guard. The guard stepped over and pressed the top floor. "Thanks. Oh, and you can cry to your mommies now." The door shut then the elevator rose up to Isaac Sumdac's office.

****************************************************************

"I just can't figure out what went wrong," Sumdac scratched his head, "Everything seems to be there." Just then, an alarm went off. "Oh no, not another malfunction."

"Dad!" Sari appeared on a vid-chat.

"Sari?"

"Dad listen. That wasn't a malfunction earlier. It was sabotage!"

"Sabotage? But who would want to sabotage me?"

"Isaac Sumdac!" Sumdac looked at the door. The door melted open, and a man who was dripping with black and green acid stepped into the room.

"You and I have to have a talk," Meltdown said. Isaac Sumdac gaped at his doom.

***************************************************************

The Auto-Rover stopped in front of Sumdac Tower. The Autobots stormed out.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Bumblebee ran to the tower.

"Bumblebee wait!" Sari warned. Bumblebee bounced back onto his butt. A force field appeared around the tower and disappeared.

"What the slag is that?" Bumblebee rubbed his nose.

"Whenever the tower's under attack it goes into auto-defense mode."

"Well then how are we supposed to get in?!"

"Leave that to me." Ratchet pulled out his magnetizers and made a small hole in the force field.

"You ain't going anywhere." The Autobots looked back to see Cyrus Rhodes. He activated his steroid pods and grew into Colossus. He pulled a streetlight out of the ground and swung. Prowl leapt over his head and threw his shuriken at the pods, but they bounced off.

"Boss reinforced that little weak spot," Cyrus smiled.

"Bulkhead, you and I will distract Rhodes! Bumblebee, Prowl, and Sari go inside and help Isaac! See if you can deactivate the force field!" Prime directed. Sari and Bumblebee jumped inside, but before Prowl could follow, Bulkhead was hit in the guy and was now stuck in the hole.

"Bulkhead, move your oversized can!" Prowl pulled on Bulkhead as hard as he could but he wouldn't budge.

"I can't! I'm stuck!"

"I can't open the field any wider!" Ratchet shouted, "Bumblebee, you'll have to go on alone!"

"Oh lucky me," Bumblebee looked at Sari.

**************************************************************

Sari looked at the remains of the reception-bot and the puddle on the floor that was once her head and shivered. She started pressing buttons to try and deactivate the defenses. Bumblebee ran into the hallway to the elevator. He managed to force the doors open. The elevator was gone. He looked below and saw the wreckage of where it'd fallen.

"It'll take more than that to stop yours truly!" Bumblebee grabbed onto the beams along the wall and started to climb up. This was going to take a while.


	4. Kid's Got Guts

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Sumdac sank in his chair as the molten-man approached.

"You don't recognize me? After all, you stole my chances of becoming famous! I had to resort to selling steroids to drug-happy morons because of you!" Meltdown shouted.

"Prometheus?"

"My name is Meltdown!"

"I had no idea you were this upset. It's not my fault if my inventions were chosen. You could have just tried for the grant next year!"

"You don't get it do you?! That accident in the lab. It didn't just melt my body. It liquefied my mind," he clutched his head, "I can't think straight! Nothing is clear to me! And it's your fault!"

"I'm sorry Prometheus, but I just don't see how any of this is _my_ fault!"

"I don't understand it. I'm smarter. I'm better looking. I'm more educated than you. And yet, everything you touch turns to gold," Meltdown picked up a small golden trophy, "while _everything_ I touch—!" the trophy melted in his hand and he threw the slag out the window, "Just look at me! I've become a freak! And it's all the fault of you, Powell, Fanzone, and those accursed Autobots! And I _will_ have my REVENGE! STARTING WITH YOOOUUU!" He raised his arms into the air and collected the slime into a ball of acid. Before he could attack Sumdac, a bolt of electricity struck him in the back.

"You seriously need counseling!" Bumblebee advised. He fired another bolt at Meltdown. He screamed in rage and threw his acid-ball at Bumblebee who ducked. The ball melted through the wall.

"Mr. Sumdac! Come with me if you want to live!" Sumdac obeyed and ran to Bumblebee. Bumblebee carried the man on his back and ran through the hole in the wall. Bumblebee opened the door and ran into the hallway to the staircase. Meltdown was hot on their trail.

"You're not going anywhere!" Meltdown shot a beam of acid but missed. Bumblebee ran to the staircase and jumped over the ledge.

"Hold on tight!" he told Sumdac. Sumdac nearly choked the teenager saving his life with his grip. Bumblebee held out his arm and grabbed onto a railing and swung down onto the staircase below. They rolled down two floors before they managed to stop.

"Why is it that I always have to be the one going on suicide missions?" Bumblebee rubbed his aching shoulders.

*****************************************************************

"Okay, I'm pretty sure these are the controls," Sari keyed in the commands then inserted her key.

Outside, Bulkhead felt the hole tighten around his butt.

"Ungh, either I just got bigger, or this things getting smaller!" he exclaimed.

"Sari, stop! You're making it stronger!" Ratchet told her over the comlink.

"Sorry!" she responded. She tried a different command combination and inserted her key. The force field dissipated, and Bulkhead was released.

"Great job Sari!" Bulkhead thanked her. Just then, Bumblebee came out into the lobby carrying her father and breathing heavily.

"I…found…your dad," he gasped, set down Sumdac and sat down. "He should really consider losing a few pounds." Sumdac ignored that comment and ran to his daughter.

"Oh dad, I'd thought we were too late," she hugged him.

"Uhh, hate to interrupt the moment, but we've got trouble coming," Bumblebee looked up at the ceiling. Green fluid dripped a circle through the ceiling until the circle fell through and Meltdown dropped down. He looked at Sumdac and Sari.

"Don't you just love family reunions?" he smiled, "They really _melt_ the heart. Along with other body parts." He raised his hand, outstretched his fingers and got ready to fire.

"Leave 'em alone!" Bulkhead struck Meltdown in the head with his wrecking ball.

"You wish to give them a hand? So be it!" Meltdown charged. Bulkhead caught his fists. As soon as he realized he was holding a handful of acid, Meltdown broke Bulkhead's grip, grabbed his hand, and held tight. Bulkhead howled in pain.

**************************************************************

"We've tried everything! How're we supposed to stop him?!" Prime ducked behind a fallen truck to hide from Colossus, but he appeared over his head.

"More than you've got!" he leapt into the air and smashed his fist down. He missed Optimus, but smacked him away with another blow. Optimus flew into a church tower and banged on the bell. The sound of it drove Rhodes nuts and caused his pods to shoot sparks.

"The bell!" Prowl gained an idea, "Hit it again!" Optimus caught on and activated his axe. He banged it against the bell. Colossus clenched his ears.

"The frequency must disrupt his techno-organic circuits," Ratchet used his magnetizers to bring down the bell right over Rhodes' head. Optimus leapt down and continued his sonic onslaught. The lights on Rhodes' pods went off, and he began to shrink.

******************************************************************

Meltdown finally released Bulkhead from his grip. He fell to the ground and twitched in pain.

"Heh heh heh, see how easily I bring you to your knees?" he outstretched his palm, "Now watch as I turn you into molten slag." Just as he shot out his acid, Bumblebee leapt into the way and took the blast in the side. Bumblebee grabbed his side.

"Well, that takes care of two annoyances," Meltdown trotted over to the Sumdacs, "Now it's your turn!"

"I don't think so!" Optimus threw his axe at Meltdown. It cut off half his head, but it quickly grew back.

"That… was… uncalled for," Meltdown fired his acid at the Autobots.

"Any suggestions on how to stop him?" Prowl asked Prime.

"How about the one thing that stopped us?"

"Sari, the auto-defense field!" Ratchet threw some jumper cables to her, then attached the other end to his magnetizers. She caught them and ran over the control panel. She attached them to some wires and activated the field. The energy traveled through the wires, out Ratchet's magnetizers, and surrounded Meltdown in a force field. He tried to melt it, but only filled the bubble with his slime.

"I say we let him stew in his own juices," Ratchet smirked.

*********************************************************************

"Well, you sure were a _big_ help Bulkhead," Bumblebee said sarcastically. Sari rubbed her key over Bulkhead's burned hands. The wounds healed quickly.

"Gotta admit kid," Ratchet patted Bumblebee on the back, "for a little guy, you've got a lotta heart."

"That was a brave thing you did for Bulkhead today," Prime congratulated, "and I'm pretty sure he owes you an apology." Prime gave Bulkhead a look.

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry about messin with ya. I was just havin a little fun," Bulkhead said.

"Little?" Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead, "Did you just say '_little_'?"

"What? No! Well yes. But no I didn't mean—"

"I may be small, but I'm scrappy! And I can run circles around your sorry, big butt!" Bumblebee jumped onto the desk and struck poses he'd seen in Kung-Fu movies. "I've got major skills!"

"He's gonna be impossible to live with," Sari concluded.

"Definitely," Ratchet agreed while Bumblebee amused himself with various poses and "Wah, ho, ha!" sounds. Until, of course, he fell off and landed on his chin. Everyone else in the lobby laughed, except Bumblebee.

"That's not funny!" he yelled.


End file.
